


Undercover Mission

by Theoroark



Series: FemslashFest 2017 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, slumber parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Day Seven:Form/Function“Quiet!” Efi whispered.Orisa nodded dutifully, although privately she wondered exactly how quiet her heavy, metal self could be against the Oladele’s creaky wooden staircase. She took the next step slowly and while she did not note any significant decibel reduction, Efi seemed satisfied that she was trying. They slowly made their way up the stairs, past Efi’s parents’ room– here Efi slowed them to an absolute crawl– before finally arriving at the safety of Efi’s bedroom.





	Undercover Mission

“Quiet!” Efi whispered.

 

Orisa nodded dutifully, although privately she wondered exactly how quiet her heavy, metal self could be against the Oladele’s creaky wooden staircase. She took the next step slowly and while she did not note any significant decibel reduction, Efi seemed satisfied that she was trying. They slowly made their way up the stairs, past Efi’s parents’ room– here Efi slowed them to an absolute crawl– before finally arriving at the safety of Efi’s bedroom.

 

Orisa scanned the room as Efi stripped her bed of its sheets and pillows. The Oladeles had been perfectly welcoming and loving people to Orisa, but due to some prior incident that had left a patched hole in the ceiling, Efi was not allowed to bring her creations into the home. Orisa had allowed an infraction of the rules on the basis that Efi had promised her it was harmless, and also she had been very curious. Efi’s room was much like her workshop, though– a laptop on her bedside table, a monitor setup in the corner, scrap and tools scattered across the floor. But here, discarded clothes and a collection of pachimaris mixed in with the wrenches and wires. Posters covered the walls as well: Lúcio, a signed print from Gabrielle Adawe’s book tour, a chart showing the lineages of different types of Omnics, and some kittens wearing funny hats.

 

“Okay, ready!” Orisa blinked and refocused on Efi, who was sitting on top her pile of linens. She pointed at the center of the room, where two chairs were set up back to back, about a yard from one another. “Put your shield behind those.”

 

Orisa scanned the room again. “Are we expecting hostiles?”

 

“No, I… just do it, I’ll show you!”

 

Efi was very good at showing her things about the world, and so while Orisa still did not understand, she launched her shield. It sprung up between the two chairs with a “thwip.” Efi froze, but when she did not hear her parents stirring, she grinned and hopped up, gathering her bedding into her arms.

 

“Help me put this on top,” she said, throwing Orisa the other side of her comforter. Orisa followed Efi’s lead– tossed the blanket over the shield and the chair backs, and then pulled it back slightly from the opening– and then stood and watched and Efi arranged the remaining pillows and sheets underneath the canopy. After she was done, Efi stood back, her hands on her hips, and smiled proudly. Orisa quickly imitated her posture.

 

“It makes a very good blanket fort,” Efi declared.

 

“Fort. So we are expecting hostiles?”

 

“No, no! Orisa, come here.” Efi sat down on one of the pillows, and Orisa carefully ducked down and settled next to her. “It’s a blanket fort!”

 

“Ah! Yes, it is.” Orisa paused. “What is the purpose of a blanket fort.”

 

“It’s like, a little hideaway sort of thing. You go in them with your friends and play truth or dare or have pillow fights or whatever.” Efi rapped Orisa’s shield with her knuckles. “It wasn’t my original intention, obviously, but the other day I realized that this was the perfect blanket fort structural frame.”

 

“It is. You did a very nice job,” Orisa said. “I’m sure your friends will have a lot of fun here.”

 

Efi’s face became downcast. “Yeah. Well, that’s the hard part, I guess.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s easy to make blanket forts. It’s hard to make friends.” Orisa did not know much about either, so she said nothing as she rapidly ran a search on the latter process. Efi sighed. “I don’t know. It’s not that the kids at school are mean or bully me or whatever. They just… don’t really talk to me. Or play with me. Even when we’re doing school projects, they just agree with whatever I say and do whatever I ask them to do.”

 

Here was something Orisa understood. “You are significantly more intelligent than most adults, Efi, much less most children. They are probably correct in assuming that you have the right answer.”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to just be their right answer!” She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. “I want to know what they think about this stuff too! I want to talk to them! I want to do stuff besides schoolwork with them. I just want to have a friend. That’s all.”

 

She ducked her head down and Orisa cocked her head. When Efi began to sniffle slightly, she carefully brought up her hand and patted Efi’s back.

 

“Do you need a hug?” Efi made a warbly little laugh.

 

“Thanks, Orisa.” She uncurled and Orisa wrapped her arms around her. She could feel Efi relax somewhat, and her eyes looked drier when she let go.

 

“Efi,” she said. “I looked up ‘friend,’ to see if I could help you with this problem. And after reading the most widely accepted definitions, it occurred to me that it describes how I feel about you quite well.”

 

Efi looked up at her quickly. “Oh,” she said. “You’re right. I mean, me too.”

 

“So we’re friends, Efi?” Efi smiled.

 

“Yeah. I guess I do have a friend, after all.”

 

“And so do I,” Orisa said happily. Then she picked up the pillow next to her and whacked Efi with it.

 

“Hey! What was that for?!”

 

“You said friends get into pillow fights in blanket forts! And we are friends in a blanket for–” She was cut off as Efi hit her in the face with a pillow.

 

“Friends give each other fair warning.”

 

The resulting fracas woke Efi’s parents and got the both of them in trouble. But Orisa deemed it a worthwhile infraction.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @tacticalgrandma if you want to talk to me there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos would mean the world to me!


End file.
